The New Kid
by KittyKat05
Summary: Kagome has to show a new kid around the school. She starts to have feelings for him but she's with Kouga. This story will have cutting and rape.
1. The Meeting

The New Kid: The First Meeting

Kagome was sitting in class daydreaming when the loudspeaker came on calling her to come to the principal's office. "Kagome please come to the principal's office immediately." Kagome groaned at the thought of what she might have done. She stood up then slowly made her way towards the principal's office. Kagome knocked on the door to let Principal Kaede know that she was here. "Come in child" Kaede said. Kagome came in and said, "What would you li…" Kagome was cut off by the sight in front of her. There in front of her was the new kid that Kaede wanted her to show around. "Kagome would you please show Inuyasha around?" Kagome was snapped out of her daze and brought back to reality and said "Su…sure Mrs. Kaede." Kagome stood up as well as Inuyasha and walked out of the room. Kaede knew this was a good match to put together. She had a feeling that Kagome and Inuyasha would get along just fine, maybe become more than friends.

Kagome was nervous about showing Inuyasha around the school. He was cute, but she was with Kouga she wouldn't cheat on him she loved him too much. "What's your first class Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just stood there not saying a word. "Okay…. Umm… alright let me take a look at your schedule then." Kagome said. He handed her his schedule in silence. He waited silently for the insults to come along, but they never came. He was expecting her to turn her back on him and make fun of him and push him on the ground and laugh, but it never came. Although they didn't come right away he was still hesitant about whether to trust this girl or not.

"Well it seems like you have math right now" Kagome said. "Same as me, so I'll show you where the classroom is." Inuyasha just nodded and didn't say anything. Kagome and Inuyasha came in the room and sat down with Miroku and Sango. Kagome had been friends with Sango for about 10 years now and she had known Miroku for just as long. Inuyasha could see the closeness and decided not to get too close to them because he figured someday they would turn on him and call him a nasty half-breed. He wore a baseball cap to school because he didn't want people seeing his ears or else they would make fun of him and that would just start the cycle all over again.

Math class was slow and painful. Kagome thought the bell would never ring. She hated calculus. Kagome and Inuyasha left the room and she said when she stepped out, "Thank god that's over, I never thought it would end." "Now it's time for lunch, I'm starving how about you guys?" She received a nod from everyone but Inuyasha. "You two go on ahead, I'll be there in a second." Kagome said. Miroku and Sango both walked towards the lunchroom and picked out a table.

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha and asked him what was wrong. He just shook his head and didn't say a word. "Umm… okay, you want to go to lunch?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and followed her silently to the lunchroom.

Miroku and Sango waved to Kagome and signaled her to come over. Lunch went over pretty quickly and Inuyasha stayed quiet the whole time. Kagome, Miroku and Sango chatted away and that kind of hurt Inuyasha's ears. Kouga walked into the lunchroom and put his arm around Kagome and they left for class. "Miroku, Sango, could you show Inuyasha around, please?" Kagome asked. "Umm… sure… where are you goi… never mind… come on Miroku let's go, come on Inuyasha." Sango said. Inuyasha hesitated at first but reluctantly followed.

Kouga took Kagome to an abandoned room and they started kissing and he started feeling up her thigh. Kagome broke the kiss and asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm enjoying what I have." Kouga said with an evil grin on his face. Kagome didn't like this look on his face it kind of scared her. Before she could go anywhere, Kouga slapped Kagome across the face. She held her cheek with a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing!" Kagome yelled. "I'm keeping you in line missy." Kouga snapped back. "But what did I do?" Kagome asked scared to know the answer. "Shut up bitch, you will obey me." Kouga yelled. Kagome was now extremely frightened she needed to get out of this room, but would she be able to? She started to scramble towards the door but Kouga caught her and started kicking and punching her. After 10 minutes of brutal torture, he finally stopped. Inuyasha's head perked up because he smelled something familiar. _'No, it can't be blood, why would someone want to shed blood?'_ he thought. He tried rushing to the site where he smelled the blood but he couldn't find it. _'Where is it?' _he thought.

Kagome lay there in the room with blood on her face, bruises all over her body and on her face. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. _'Why did he do that? What did I do wrong? Kouga has changed and I want to know what happened and who changed him_,' Kagome thought to herself. She stood up and opened the door and there was Inuyasha standing right there. "Uh… hi… what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him. He stood there silently. She was utterly confused at this point. Kouga changed and started hitting and screaming at her and now this Inuyasha guy won't even talk to her. '_Guess it's time to start making friends with him. It's either now or never I guess.'_ "Alright Inuyasha let's go…. What's your next class?" Kagome asked. _'How can she pass this off as nothing? The guy hits her and she just keeps smiling. Who is this girl?' _Inuyasha's heart started to beat faster and he felt a blush come to his cheeks. '_Wait! What am I thinking? She is going out with that jerk Kouga or whatever the hell his name is, I can't like her… or can I?'_ While Inuyasha was having a battle inside of his head about his feelings for Kagome, Kagome was having her own troubles. She was trying to think of a way to figure out this thing with Kouga. '_What should I do about Kouga? I mean I still love him but I kind of get the feeling that something bad is happening. I can't believe Inuyasha was standing right there. Why was he standing there? And he didn't even say anything to me. Honestly, men are insufferable; although he is kind of cute.' _Kagome felt a blush come to her cheeks, she tried to hide it of course but it didn't work, Inuyasha caught a quick glimpse of it but immediately looked away. He smiled because he put that blush on Kagome's face.

"Study Hall." Inuyasha said. "Huh?" Kagome responded confused. "That's what class I have next, a study hall." He responded. _'Wow! This is the most he has ever said to me_.' Kagome thought. "O…okay... Me too.. I have a study hall too." She smiled back when she said it. They walked down the hall to the library where they would become even closer and Inuyasha would finally open up.


	2. Inuyasha’s Past: Revealed

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them...

Inuyasha's Past: Revealed

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the library and found a spot at an empty table far away from everyone else.

_'I guess it's now or never to get to know this guy.'_ Kagome thought. "Okay Inuyasha, tell me something about yourself…. Now you don't have to tell me things you don't want to…I'll understand, but I would just like to get to know you better." Kagome said.

"Well, there's not really anything interesting about me that you should know." Inuyasha stated back.

"Just tell me the basics then, who are your parents? Where do you live? What are your hobbies… stuff like that." Kagome asked.

"Oh well… alright… both my parents are dead, I live who knows where and I like to write in my spare time." Inuyasha said while looking down at the table.

Kagome was stunned; she didn't know what to say to him. _'Oh god, both his parents are gone and he doesn't have a home to live in? I need to help him.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"But I don't need any help; I have been getting along fine by myself." He said.

Kagome was hesitant to ask how his parents died. So after 5 minutes of silence she asked it. "How did they pass?" Kagome asked scared that he might run away because she was too nosey.

"Both shot to death." He said without hesitation while still looking at the table.

_'Oh god! How could I ask a question like that? I'm stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ She thought to herself. Inuyasha could see Kagome beating herself up over that question so he reassured her and said,

"It's alright, and I didn't think you would be that interested in hearing about my life anyway."

"Why would you say that? I want to get to know you, I like you." Kagome answered back. In the back of Inuyasha's mind he felt like he could trust her, but the other half told him to hold off on trusting her until he found out more about this girl.

"What about you? Tell me something about you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome went on and on describing where she lived which Inuyasha knew where it was immediately because he would go by there almost every day. She yakked and yakked until she heard the bell ring. "Oh boy! I'm going to be late. What's your next class?" Kagome asked.

"Physics." He replied.

"Okay, same as me… good… now let's go! We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Kagome said rushing him. As they rushed to class, Kagome was thinking more and more about this Inuyasha guy. Who was he? And why did she really want to be with him? Inuyasha wanted to find out more about this girl but that was going to have to wait until later.

Kagome made it to Physics class on time and she turned around to see Inuyasha, but he wasn't there.

_'Where did he go?'_ she thought. Before she went into class, she heard a faint cry. _'Oh god I hope that's not him!'_ She thought.

Kagome blew off class and went down the hallway to where she heard the screams and there he was being thrown against a locker. Kagome was looking more at Inuyasha than what was on top of his head; she didn't even notice his ears.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered. The beatings continued for about 10 minutes until the bullies said they got bored and left.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she rushed over to the bleeding hanyou; although she didn't know he was a hanyou just yet.

Inuyasha pushed away from her and said, "I'm fine, it's just a few minor scratches, nothing I haven't felt before."

Kagome was stunned at what she was hearing, 'How can he say this is nothing? He's bleeding profusely and he's passing it off as if it's nothing. Has this happened before?' Kagome thought to herself. "Come on I'll take you to the nurse." Kagome said helping him up off the ground.

"No! I'm fine, really I am." Inuyasha stated back to her.

Kagome said, "Alright, are you okay to go to class?" Inuyasha nodded.

He knew he had to get rid of this girl somehow, someway. He didn't need someone taking care of him. He was fine on his own.

A/N: Ok, I am redoing some chapters for this story, so bear with me and I will try to update as soon as possible


	3. I Don't Need You

I Don't Need You

"Look Kagome, you're very nice and all but I am okay all by myself. I have never needed friends or anyone's help and I am not about to start now." Inuyasha said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm sorry Kagome, but in order for people not to hurt you I can't be friends with you or anyone." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Oh… um… okay, well I… don't really know what to say but if that's how you feel I can't change that." Kagome said with sadness in her tone. _"What did I do wrong? Why is he being so mean?"_ She thought to herself. Inuyasha started walking off when he felt a hand grab his arm. "If this is the end… then I at least want to say goodbye." Kagome said to him with a small smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Inuyasha. I was hoping to be good friends with you but I see now that you don't want them and I wish you happiness for the rest of your days." She said as she walked away with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stood there feeling really guilty. _"Goodbye Kagome, this is for the best… trust me."_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He was so ashamed of who he was he had no idea that he was getting rid of the best thing that has come into his life since his parents died. He would eventually figure out that Kagome was the one he needed.

When school was over, Kagome walked home with Sango. She just walked with her head down and she wasn't even listening to her friend yapping away. _"What's up with Kouga? Why did he hit me? And why did he feel me up like that? I made it clear to him that I wanted to wait to have that kind of relationship with him. And what's up with Inuyasha? Why did he break it off all of a sudden? I need to talk to both of them."_ Finally Sango asked her a question and Kagome wasn't even listening. She snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Sorry Sango, I was just distracted with a few things." "What's up with you lately? You've been ditching class a lot and you've been wearing sunglasses (Sorry I didn't put that in earlier) a lot. Did something happen between you and Kouga that I should know about?" Sango asked kind of worried. "Oh it's nothing Sango… really." Kagome said in a calm and collected voice._ "Something's up with her and I want to know what it is."_ Sango thought to herself. "Alright Kagome… spill… NOW!" Sango said almost yelling at her. "What! I already told you it was nothing! Trust me!" Kagome said practically yelling back. _"She can't find out. I don't want her to find out that Kouga hit me and Inuyasha ditched me."_ Kagome thought to herself. "Kagome… look… we've been friends for 10 years now and I would think that you would at least let me help you out if you needed it. Please?" Sango said with a pleading look. _"I need help."_ Kagome thought to herself. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone… that includes Miroku. Got it?" Kagome said to Sango. Sango nodded and encouraged her to continue.


	4. Separation Pain

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha and Co. The great goddess Rumiko Takahashi does. I am extremely jealous

Separation Pain

"Kagome… please… please tell me what happened between you and Kouga and Inuyasha." Sango pleaded to her best friend. "Alright alright I'll tell you just shush." Kagome said back with a little irritancy in her voice. "Ok, so you know the day where Kouga came up to me and I walked off with him and asked you to show Inuyasha around?" Sango nodded. "Ok, so we went into an empty room and started making out. Then for some reason he started feeling me up and I asked him what he was doing and he said, "enjoying what I have." I was scared beyond belief, because I didn't know what he was going to do and I made it very clear to him that I wanted the relationship where we would get to know each other first and then proceed further if we are still together." Sango nodded and told her to continue. "Then when I tried to leave he hit me and kicked me and started beating me up. I don't know why and it was really scary and I don't know what changed him." Kagome stated and started crying heavily onto Sango's shoulder. "I noticed that he has been hanging around Kikyo a lot." Sango said a little scared of how she might react. "He…he has?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and said, "I think Kouga is cheating on you, and I also think that you should break-up with him, it would be the best thing." "I…don't think I can… I'm scared that he might hit me again." Kagome said with a frightened tone. "I'll be there with you if you need me." Sango said with a smile on her face. Sango hugged Kagome and said, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Inuyasha was walking through the halls thinking about what he had just done with Kagome. _"Why did I get rid of her? She was so nice to me and I just pushed her away. Why? Why?"_ He thought. _"Tears? Who was crying?"_ Just then, Inuyasha saw Sango walking Kagome to the girl's room and noticed that Kagome was crying. "_Oh man, what have I done? I…want to be friends with her again, but I don't know if I can trust her yet."_ He thought to himself. He silently walked the other way and didn't talk to Kagome for the rest of the day.

Sango was in the girl's room with Kagome with a wet paper towel wiping up her face from all the crying she had been doing. "Alright Kagome, tell me what happened with you and Inuyasha." Sango said. "Oh… umm… I heard a faint cry as I was going to class and I went to go and see what it was, and it was Inuyasha getting beat up by some bullies. I yelled at them to stop and when they got bored they left. I ran over to Inuyasha to see if he was alright and he just snapped at me. I don't know why and he said that he has never needed friends or anyone to help him out and he wasn't about to start now. I don't know what I did wrong Sango. Did I do something wrong?" Kagome said with pleading eyes. "No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Inuyasha is probably just a little scared because he's new and he's not used to people befriending him so soon, that's all." Sango said and hugged her best friend. "Give him some time, I'm sure he'll come around." Sango said reassuring her friend. "Well… what should I do with Kouga? I'm sure he'll want to know why I am breaking up with him, what should I tell him?" Kagome asked. "Tell him that you don't think it's working out and I wish you all the happiness in finding a girl who loves you." Sango stated simply. "Perfect." Kagome said with a smile. "Now, on to find Kouga. Ready?" Kagome asked. "Ready when you are." Sango nodded.

Kagome walked down the hall looking for Kouga when she saw him leaning against his locker talking with Kouga and it looked like Kikyo was flirting with him. _"Thank goodness I am getting this over with I don't know why I liked him in the first place."_ Kagome thought to herself. "Um… Kouga? Do you think that I could talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked kind of hoping he wouldn't hit her when she told him. "Sure babe, be right back Kikyo." Kouga said and winked at her and Kagome caught that. _"Ok, you can do this Kagome, just tell him that you don't think that this relationship is working out."_ Kagome thought to herself. "Kouga? I don't think this is working out. I mean you are a really sweet guy _"Except the beatings"_ Kagome thought; and I hope you find a girl who loves you very much." Kagome said closing her eyes expecting a smack to come with it, but it never came. Kouga stood there with a look of pain on his face and finally said, "If that's how you feel then I can't change your mind." Kouga walked out of the room and down the hall to his locker. "Wow, that went a lot smoother than I thought it would." Kagome said aloud. She felt better already and walked out of the classroom to meet up with Sango.

"How did it go?" Sango asked. "It went surprisingly well actually." Kagome answered. "Alright, now on to our next priority… Inuyasha." Sango said. Kagome looked down with an expression of pain and heartache. "Or… we could um… give it some time, its up to you." Sango said just realizing the mistake she made by saying that. "No… no it's ok, I'll just give him some time to think that's all and if he doesn't want friends, then so be it. But he will be missing out." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was in his class thinking about what he should do about Kagome, when Miroku noticed he was looking a little sad and came up to him. "Hey man what's up? You're Inuyasha right?" Miroku said. Inuyasha just nodded. "Hey, I noticed you weren't hanging around with Kagome that much, is anything wrong?" "No nothing's wrong, just a little confused that's all." Inuyasha answered. "Is it anything I can help you with?" Miroku asked. "No, it's something I need to figure out on my own." Inuyasha stated. _"I really need to figure out what's going on… and fast."_ Inuyasha thought.

A/N: Ok, this chapter is a little longer and I will continue writing as much as I can. Please keep R&R it's what keeps me going!


	5. Separation Pain: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha unfortunately, I wish I did but I don't Rumiko Takahashi does. And now, on with the story.

Separation Pain Part: 2

It had been 2 weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome stopped talking to each other. Neither one of them had the courage to speak to one another. Kagome went on with her daily routine, as did Inuyasha.

Finally, Sango broke the silence. "Kagome… look, it's been two weeks and neither of you has said a word to each other. I think you should go and talk to him." Sango stated.

"I know what your saying Sango, but Inuyasha and I… we just don't want to talk to each other and if that's the way he wants it then so be it." Kagome said sadly. _'I really was hoping to be friends with him, but I guess now that's not going to happen_.' Kagome thought to herself. Sango would let it slide for now but eventually she would get the two in a room and have them talk out this situation.

Inuyasha was walking to class when he bumped into someone. The person he least wanted to see. "Ki…Kikyo?" He stumbled out. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight Inuyasha." She said with a hint of seduction.

"Umm…. No thanks, I got plans tonight." He said smoothly.

"With that slut Kagome?" "You know she's nothing but trouble. She flirts with a guy then sleeps with him the first chance she gets." Kikyo said with a devious smile.

_'I don't know if I can trust this girl either, she looks like more of a slut than Kagome… speaking of Kagome… I wanted to go talk to her but got stopped by this bitch.'' _"Sorry Kikyo got to run." Inuyasha said and ran off to find Kagome.

_'Oh trust me Inuyasha, you will be mine very soon, I'm going to make it so that Kagome can never show her face in this school and everyone around her hates her.'_ Kikyo laughed out loud.

Inuyasha ran down the hallway trying to find Kagome's scent, but failed. All he saw at the end was Sango coming out of the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Sango, where's Kagome?" He asked with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Oh, she left early, she said she wasn't feeling well." Sango said.

Flashback

_"Hey Sango?" Kagome asked. "Hmm?" she replied._

_"I'm going to get out of here early, I'm not feeling well ok? And if anyone asks, just say that okay?" Kagome said hoping Sango would buy it._

_"Umm… sure thing Kagome. Is everything alright?" Sango asked._

_"Yeah… it's fine, don't worry about me, I'll be just fine, trust me." Kagome said with a smile and waved to her friend._

End Flashback

_'I wonder what she's up to'_ Sango thought to herself.

"Hello? Earth to Sango!" Inuyasha said waving his hand up and down in front of her face. "Is everything alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah… it's just dandy." Sango replied with a sad look on her face. _'I hope everything is alright with Kagome. She seemed so sad when she left today.'_ Sango thought to herself.

"Are you positive everything is alright?" Inuyasha asked once more.

"Positive." She replied.

_'Something is not right with Kagome. Why would she leave early? I'll head over to her house this afternoon and see if I can get an answer out of her.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

A/N: Wow, It's been a while since I last updated hasn't it? Well thanks to all who have been R&RI really really appreciate it. Keep R&Rand I will update more often. Yes I know I brought Kikyo in a little late, and I didn't really introduce her but it was kind of a last minute thing.


	6. Back Together and Trouble in The Park

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Company do not belong to me sadly, they belong the Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning: This chapter contains rape. If you do not like it then do not read it.

Back Together and Trouble in The Park

Inuyasha got Kagome's address from Sango and made his way down the street to her house.

Flashback

_"Hey Sango? Do you think I could get Kagome's address so I can go over to her house and bring her a cup of soup to make her feel better?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Sure" Sango scribbled Kagome's address and handed it to him._

_"Thanks" he said. With that, he was out the schools front doors and off to find Kagome._

_End Flashback_

_'I got her a cup of soup and hopefully she'll feel better.'_Inuyasha thought. He continued down the street until he got to a huge shrine. _'This must be the place'_ he thought and walked up the long stairway.

He slowly walked up to the door and reached his hand up to the doorbell.

Inuyasha waited for what seemed an eternity to him but was only a couple minutes. Kagome answered the door and said, "Yes?"

"Uh… hi Kagome, I got this soup for you because I heard you were feeling sick. I just wanted to bring it by and tell you that I hope you feel better." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha, but I thought you didn't want to see me anymore? Please come in." Kagome said politely as she stepped to the side of the door and let him in.

"Thanks. Listen Kagome, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't like that I don't get to talk to you everyday. You were the first person that befriended me and I threw you away and for that I am very sorry." Inuyasha said as he took a deep breath.

"Really?" Kagome said with her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yes, I am positive." Inuyasha said.

"Oh this is so wonderful. I would love it if you came back into our group." Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

"Ok, well I will see you tomorrow at school okay?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and said her goodbyes to Inuyasha and closed the door.

When Inuyasha left, Kagome felt so happy, she just needed to go and do something. So she grabbed her house keys and went for a walk to the park. When she got there it was a gorgeous site. The cherry blossoms had bloomed, and the sun was shining bright, it was breathtaking. She found a nearby bench and sat down and just looked at the site before her. She feltso at peace that she didn't even hear the person come up behind her.

"Mind if I sit down?" The mysterious man asked Kagome.

"No, not at all." Kagome said politely.

"Thank you." He said, bowed his head and sat down.

Every once in a while Kagome would steal a glance at him. _'Something about this man is not right. Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?'_ Kagome thought. Before Kagome could get up to leave, he grabbed her by the arm, covered her mouth and took her to a place no one would find her. She was frightened; she didn't know what was going to happen. _'Is he going to rape me?'_ Kagome thought as he tied her up and taped her mouth.

"Now be a good little girl and don't struggle." He said with a horrifying mischievous grin on his face.

_'Oh my god, please, someone help me! Anyone!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she started to cry.

He ripped off her skirt and pulled her panties down and grinned the most horrible smile any person would picture. He zipped down his pants and entered her. Kagome sobbed and sobbed as he continued doing his dirty deed just for his pleasure. He finally came, zipped up his pants and left. Before he was too far away he said,

"Thanks babe, you were great." With that he was gone.

Kagome lay there crying; she struggled and finally got the ropes loose, ripped off the tape and curled up into a little ball and cried. She eventually got up when she had the strength to and ran back home. Thankfully no one was home yet. She lay down on the couch and cried.

'_Oh god, how could this have happened? Why me?'_Kagome thought to herself and she cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Ah, I have finally updated. Pretty sad chapter wasn't it? Well, the next chapter is going to be sad as well unfortunately. Well Please keep R&R!


	7. The Pain Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and everyone else associated with the show. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning: This chapter deals with cutting, you know the drill, if you don't like this sort of stuff don't read it!

The Pain Begins

Kagome showed up at school the next day as planned but didn't talk to anyone. Not Inuyasha, Sango, or Miroku. She did that for the next 3 weeks. She had a blank expression and instead of wearing her usual bright clothes, she wore long shirts and pants. Finally the trio got sick of her ignoring them and they confronted her.

"Kagome we need to talk." Sango said.

"I don't want to." She stated flatly and walked away, but before she could Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Please?" He asked.

"Let go of me right now!" Kagome screamed at him.

She wiggled her arm out of his grasp and ran to the girl's bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls, locked it, and pulled out a sharp knife. She began dragging it up and down her arm. The pain was excruciating but it felt so good.She took a minute to look at her wounds and large amounts of blood were coming out. She was about to get up and clean them when she felt very dizzy and fell and was unconscious.

"I'll go talk to her and maybe get her to tell me what's wrong." Sango said.

The boys nodded and prayed that Sango would find out what was wrong with their best friend.

When Sango entered the bathroom, she saw a red puddle coming from one of the stalls. She gasped and ran to open the door but it was locked.

"Kagome? Kagome let me in now!" Sango yelled.

She hurled her body into the door and it flew open. There before her was a lifeless body. She quickly left the stall and ran to the door and called for Inuyasha and Miroku to hurry quickly. When they entered they were horrified at what they saw. There, Kagome lay in her blood with cut marks running up and down her arms.

"Oh god, why would she do something like this?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha felt a tear roll down his cheek. He walked over to Kagome's body, picked her up and held her close.

"Let's go, we have to get her to the hospital." Miroku said.

The three ran with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms to the nearest hospital. There, Kagome was admitted and the three prayed that the doctor's would help their depressed friend.

A/N: Wow! my second depressing chapter. Well I hope you all are liking my story so far. Please, keep reviewing and I will keep updating! I will eventually bring Kikyo back into the picture with her devious plans. Bye Bye!


	8. The Truth

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha and never will unfortunately. The only thing I own is this story. Please… continue. 

The Truth

After the three distressed friends entered the hospital, with Kagome in Inuyasha's hands, they rushed over to the Nurse's station and demanded that someone treat her right away. One of the Nurses grabbed a Doctor that was not busy at the moment and told him about the situation.

"Can you help her at all Doctor?" pleaded a distress and crying Sango.

"We will do everything we can right now. At this moment, we have to stop the bleeding, so if you could sir, bring her down this way to one of the empty rooms?" The Doctor said.

Inuyasha nodded and brought Kagome down the hallway and jetted into the first available room.

During their wait, Inuyasha called Kagome's mother and told her to come over to Mercy (yes, I just picked a random name) Hospital.

After the four waited in the waiting room for hours the Doctor finally came out and was looking for them when Inuyasha spotted him and waved for him to come over.

"Is she going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is there a family member here that I can talk to?" the Doctor asked.

"I am her mother, take me to her Doctor please?" said a very saddened Mrs. Higurashi.

"Right this way please" the Doctor said gesturing her to follow. She nodded and walked off leaving the three friends to ponder what is going to happen to their friend.

"Mrs. Higurashi, do you have any explanation as to why Kagome seems to be cutting herself?"

"S…she was cutting herself? I mean, I saw the change in clothing and attitude, but I thought that it would just be a phase. I never thought that she would go to the lengths of cutting herself" Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Ok…" the Doctor scribbled down her statement. "Did anything recently happen to your daughter that may explain the cutting?" the Doctor asked.

"Not that I am aware of" Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Mrs. Higurashi, we ran some tests on Kagome and it looked like she had been raped" the Doctor answered.

"Oh…my…, how come she didn't tell me?" Mrs. Higurashi was crying when she answered.

"Well, most teenagers, when their raped, they don't want to tell anyone because they are frightened that it may happen again" the Doctor answered.

"Is that all Doctor? Because I don't think I can take anymore" Mrs. Higurashi stated crying.

"Yes, you may go see her now if you like" the Doctor said going over to the door and escorted her to her daughter's room, but before she got there, she thought that her new found friends should know.

"Wait, I want to tell them" she stated lifting her hand and pointing to the three in the waiting room.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

_'She's been crying'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Higurashi?" Sango asked with a worried look on her face.

Mrs. Higurashi was now crying. She couldn't help but hug the closest person to her, which was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held her close and stroked her hair. Sure, he may not know her that well, but this is Kagome's mother, she needs all the support she can get.

"Shhh… calm down. Here sit down and you can tell us what happened when you're ready" Inuyasha said calmly.

The group sat there waiting for when Mrs. Higurashi would tell them what happened with Kagome. Silence filled the air as they waited. They didn't want to rush her into telling them because it might be too much for her to handle. Finally, the silence was broken by a gentle whisper barely inaudible.

"Why?" Was the only thing that the three heard from the depressed mother.

"What?" the group asked.

"She…she was raped, that's the reason she was cutting herself" Mrs. Higurashi choked out.

_'Raped'_ was the only word running through Inuyasha's mind at that point.

_'That's why she wouldn't talk to us for several weeks'_ thought a depressed Sango.

_'I wonder what we do now'_ Miroku questioned.

"Can we see her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can I talk with her first?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Of course" Inuyasha said and nodded his head.

Mrs. Higurashi made her way down the hall towards her daughter's room and took a deep breath before entering. Kagome was asleep when her mother came in, but awoke once she heard the door open.

"Hi" Kagome said with a faint smile on her face.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

_'Oh god, she knows; I'm trapped, I can't lie to her, I have to tell her the truth' _Kagome thought to herself.

"I was scared; afraid that you might disown me if something like this happened" Kagome thought sadly.

"WHAT? You thought I would disown you for something that wasn't even your fault? I would never do something like that; never!" Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. "Look, Kagome, I also know that you have been cutting yourself which does sadden me because you could have come and talked to me about this. I am always here for you, you know that" She told her daughter lovingly and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know, I was just too scared, scared of what you, my family and my friends might think; and that maybe you would not care about me anymore" Kagome said

"I think your friends care about you a lot; they brought you here and were worried sick about you. I think you owe them an explanation" Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Ok, send them in and mom? Thank you" Kagome said with a large smile on her face.

"Sure thing, I'll go get them" Mrs. Higurashi said lovingly. She hugged her daughter one more time before walking out the door in search of her friends.

She entered the waiting room and there lay Kagome's three new friends. She smiled and went over to Inuyasha and gently shook him. Unknown to her, Inuyasha was awake the whole time but closed his eyes.

"Um… excuse me? Sorry to wake you but Kagome will see you now" Mrs. Higurashi said politely.

"Okay" Inuyasha politely responded. "I guess I'll go in; don't wake these two up they've been through enough" he stated gesturing to his friends.

Inuyasha walked down the hallway slowly. He was a little hesitant to go in because of the news he received just a few minutes ago from Mrs. Higurashi. He pondered what he would say to her and whether or not she would still be friends with them even though she told them nothing about what had happened. His body was tensing and his heart was racing a mile a minute. His hands were getting sweaty and shaky. _What would he say to her? Why was it so hard to talk to her? Why didn't she tell us what happened?_ So many questions were running through his head he didn't know what to do now, he was too confused about the whole situation.

Inuyasha finally got to Kagome's door and raised his shaky hand to the door knob, opened it and……

A/N: hahaha I'm so evil! I left you with a cliffy. Anyway, it's been a while since I have updated and here it is the updated chapter. Within the next couple chapters I will bring Kagome back to school and Kikyo with all her wickedness even though I didn't really talk about her that much in this story. But anyway, I'm digressing please keep R&R it will keep me going. I hope you all like this chapter, if not tell me what you don't like about it and I will be sure to help the best way that I can! Kat


	9. A Tender Moment And Back To School

Disclaimer: no, I do not own them sadly, Takahashi does… on with the story

A Tender Moment And Back To School

Inuyasha entered Kagome's room with a million questions on his mind. Kagome faced him and a smile immediately was placed on her lips. She was so happy that he came in. Inuyasha slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on the side next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it tenderly in his. He opened his mouth but closed it instead because he was unsure of what to say. Kagome noticed that he was questioning in his mind what to ask her. She took her hand out of his and gently touched his face. She had his undivided attention now. He looked at her with softness in his eyes.

"Whatever you need to ask me, or tell me, please do now" Kagome said with care and tenderness in her voice. She smiled at him as she noticed his face was plaguing with questions. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. Inuyasha was frozen in his spot. He was too nervous to ask her about the incidents that took place. He finally found the words that he so desperately wanted to say.

"I... don't really know what to ask or say to you Kagome except that I am sorry about what happened. I really like you Kagome, you're one of my very good friends and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you anymore" Inuyasha said with sadness in his voice. He brought his eyes up to her level and saw that she was smiling at him. A small smile gently touched his lips. Kagome then leaned back and gestured Inuyasha come lay in her arms. He lay down and Kagome held him and for the first time in his life, he felt safe to be held by another person. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome fell back asleep with Inuyasha in her arms.

The nurse opened the door and saw that the two were asleep and decided to leave them be for a while and closed the door. She walked down the hall to where Mrs. Higurashi was and told her that the two teens were asleep and that they should be left alone. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and woke up the other two worn out teenagers. Miroku and Sango nodded after Mrs. Higurashi told them what the plan was and the trio left to go home.

2 Hours Later

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and realized she was still in the hospital, but felt her arms around something. She gazed down and noticed that Inuyasha was still in her arms. She blushed thinking about how he stayed there with her the whole time. Inuyasha slowly began to stir and noticed that Kagome was wide awake when he finally woke up. He smiled up at her and they shared this moment in silence, just happy to be in each other's company.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in and told Kagome that she could be released from the hospital. She jumped for joy that she could finally go home. Inuyasha helped Kagome pack her things and they walked out the door.

When Inuyasha drove Kagome to her house they sat in silence. There was a blush on each of their faces. When they reached her house, as Kagome was opening the door to Inuyasha's car, he stopped her. She turned back around with a questioning look on her face.

"Listen, Kagome, I meant what I said back there about me not wanting you getting hurt anymore. I like you a lot Kagome" Inuyasha said as a blush crept up to his face. Kagome smiled, then threw her arms around Inuyasha and gave him the biggest hug that she could possibly give. He didn't hesitate to return the gesture. Kagome smiled, said goodbye, and that she would see him at school tomorrow and left his car. Inuyasha smiled the rest of the way home knowing that he was going to protect Kagome, even if it meant his life. He loved his friend very dearly, he loved all his friends very dearly, and he made a promise to himself to protect them with everything that he has. Inuyasha drove off and said to himself '_See ya tomorrow Kagome.'_ Inuyasha smiled and pulled into his driveway and walked into his house.

The Next Day

'_I can finally go back to school, this is great!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair and threw on jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers. She walked downstairs, greeted her family, ate her breakfast, and walked out the door and was on her way to school.

Inuyasha was at his locker putting in his books when a certain someone walked up to him that made him growl underneath his breath. '_Why does she have to keep talking to me, doesn't she get the hint that I don't like her' _Inuyasha thought to himself. The second after he thought that, Kikyo comes up to him and slowly runs her fingers up and down his arm. Inuyasha shutters and wiggles his arm to get her fingers off of his arm. Kikyo was a little taken back by this action, but she insisted on getting Inuyasha one way or another.

"So handsome, what do you say you and I go and grab a bite to eat after school?" Kikyo asked in a semi-seductive tone.

Inuyasha cringed at what she was asking and said the first thing that came to his mind,

"Get the hell away from me" and he slammed his locker and walked off to meet Kagome at the front entrance of the school.

Kikyo stood with her mouth open but then quickly shut it and held a scowl to her face. '_Trust me Inuyasha, one way or another I will have you begging to me that you want me, that's a promise' _Kikyo thought to herself and walked off towards her homeroom.

Kagome walked to the front entrance of the school and noticed that a certain silver-haired boy was standing there. Today would be the day that Inuyasha tells her he's a hanyou. He wasn't sure how to tell her. He knew that the moment he told her, she would probably run away and get scared. He was hoping Kagome was different.

"Hey Kagome, I have something I need to tell you" Inuyasha said as he approached her.

"Sure Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked slightly curious as to what he was going to tell her.

"I... I'm a... uh... Hanyou" Inuyasha said then turning his head away because he was ashamed at what he was. No one ever liked him because of it. He was always shunned by whomever he met when he told this to them. "There is also something else I need to show you" Inuyasha said hesitantly. He brought his hand up to his head and slowly took the hat off of his head.

Kagome gaped when she saw what was under the hat. Cute fuzzy little ears! Kagome squealed when she saw these. She immediately brought her hands up to them and started rubbing them. Inuyasha sat there stunned. Most girls would have shrieked and ran off scared because of them. He was glad that Kagome was different. He leaned into her wonderful torture and started to purr.

Kagome stopped at what she was doing and asked him, "Are you... purring?" she said and giggled when she saw his face blush.

"I can't help it. Most girls would have run away screaming when they see these" he said as he gestured to his ears. He put his hat back on and adjusted it so it wouldn't hurt his ears.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I think that they are absolutely adorable. I just want to rub them all day" Kagome said as she smiled and blushed at the same time.

'_I wish you could too'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He blushed a little bit and tried to hide it but to no avail he couldn't, Kagome caught it.

"Are you blushing?" Kagome asked as she giggled.

"N...no... of course not, where would you get that idea?" Inuyasha managed to stammer out and his face got even redder. He turned his head away more embarrassed than he already was.

"Come on you, let's go to class" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand, and they walked hand in hand to their first class.

A/N: Ok, I know a very short update, but I am going to be gone for the weekend. I figured just get this short update in before I go. That's a pretty dull chapter if I do say so myself. Well, you know the drill R&R and I will update as soon as I can. Please please please read my other story; it's a Squinoa. It's called "Those 5 Words" please R&R that one, I have worked very hard on that one as well. Well thanks Kiddies and I will be back on Sunday!

Kat


	10. True Feelings

True Feelings

A/N: OK, so yeah it's been quite a while since I updated this fiction, so I am going to have to work on this one huh? I have been on hiatus because I'm getting ready for school again, and well, I really didn't have a lot of time to update; but I digress, here is a new chapter.

Disclaimer: No, once again I do not own them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Kikyo was pacing her room thinking of ways to have Inuyasha become hers. _'Why can't he see that I am better than that bitch Kagome? Inuyasha, you will be mine, that is a guarantee.'_ Kikyo smiled deviously as she started furiously writing down ideas.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home from school enjoying the scenery around them, in silence. That was all they needed from each other right now. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"Kagome?…umm…" Inuyasha hesitated as he tried to find the right words to say. He looked over at the beauty walking beside him. He found it hard not to be her friend. She was sweet, caring, kind and she liked him for who he was. Inuyasha was having inner-emotion struggles with himself when he noticed they had stopped walking.

Kagome looked over at the pondering hanyou. She giggled when she saw how hard he was thinking about something.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she giggled.

'_God how he loved her laugh, her smile, everything about her'_ Inuyasha said to himself as a blush crept up to his face. He quickly diverted his head so she wouldn't see it, but it was too late, he was caught.

"Y…Yes… everything is f…fine" Inuyasha managed to stammer out as he looked at the angel he met only a few months ago.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked as she reached her hand out and put it on Inuyasha's arm. He didn't flinch or move at all, he just stared at the wonderful woman standing now in front of him.

"Kagome, there is something that I need to tell you and I don't know how you are going to react to it, but please, hear me out before you say anything ok?" Inuyasha said with a shaky voice. Kagome nodded and he was hesitant before he started explaining this ever growing feeling he had within himself to this wonderful woman in front of him.

'_How do I tell her? Man, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Okay Inuyasha, just relax and tell her. Yeah, easier said than done right?'_ Inuyasha was arguing with himself again and Kagome could see it.

'_Is he okay? I wonder what he's going to tell me. I can't seem to get this boy out of my head, and the fact that we hang out almost everyday, doesn't help, well, not that I am complaining or anything. _Kagome giggled and Inuyasha saw this and cocked his head to the side.

Kagome going wide eyed realized that she laughed out loud, she quickly put a hand over her mouth and turned her head away with a blush growing more and more on her face.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why is it, whenever I try and focus on schoolwork, my mind drifts over to that boy with a gorgeous body and those adorable ears?' _Kagome, realizing what she was thinking about went wide-eyed again.

"Alright look Kagome, what I say to you, it will be between us for now okay?" Kagome nodded and told him to continue.

"K…Kagome, I really really like you, and I love having you as my friend, but I can't ignore the butterflies in my stomach whenever I see you anymore. Every time I see you, I can't help but get weak in the knees, my breath catches in my throat. I think I am starting to fall in love with you Kagome." Inuyasha said with a monstrous blush on his face, but he didn't turn away this time. He looked Kagome dead on in the eyes waiting for a reaction.

Kagome registered what he was saying to her, went wide-eyed (yes again haha), smiled a wonderfully large smile and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. That was the only answer he needed. He didn't need a response right away, just holding her there was enough for him. They stayed that way for a while, until Kagome broke the contact, which Inuyasha did not like at all.

"We should probably get home shouldn't we?" Kagome stated with a rather large blush on her face.

"Yeah…let's go home" Inuyasha smiled to her and grabbed her hand in his. Kagome held his hand back with no hesitation. It felt right to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back hand in hand towards their houses with the setting sun as their light.

A/N: Okay, so I know this is a little little little update, but I wanted to put it in so you guys know that I am still alive. Anyway, please read and review…thanks a bunch!!!

Toodles!!!!

Kat


End file.
